Scary Movie
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: After a day out, the Doctor and Rose watch 'Saw' and land up having to spend the night together afterwards due to fear...bad summary, stories better though! Please R&R


_**Hello everybody! How is everyone? *says in a weird accent* I'm back (again) with this. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**I do not own DW blah, blah, blah...**_

* * *

><p>The Doctor had nothing to do. He and Rose had just returned from their latest trip and now Rose didn't want to go anywhere else. Jeez, she could be boring at times, but the Doctor still loved her...wait a second...did he just say 'loved her'? He didn't love her, he liked her, he liked her a lot. But he didn't love her...did he? (Yes).<p>

The Doctor began to get bored of doing nothing, so he went to see what Rose was doing. He walked down into her room to find the room empty. He then went down to the kitchen. He opened the door and found Rose with a bowel of popcorn, looking like she was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm gonna go watch a movie, you wanna come?" Rose asked. The Doctor nodded, he had nothing else to do after all. The two of them walked out the kitchen and into the TV room. The Doctor sat down with the popcorn and Rose picked out the movie.

"What have you picked?" The Doctor asked as Rose put the disk in the DVD player.

"A scary movie, 'Saw' I think." Rose said, walking up to the sofa.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Well, it looked scary so I picked it up." Rose sat next to the Doctor, grabbed the blanket on the side and put it over herself and the Doctor. Rose snuggled up closer to the Doctor, feeling the warmth of his body next to hers. Thankfully, the Doctor didn't seem to mind.

The movie started and even from the beginning, Rose knew she would not sleep tonight, but she watched it anyway.

Half way through the movie, the Doctor brought his arm up to wrap around Rose's waist and pulled her close to him. He hated to admit it, but this movie was terrifying. Why did Rose get it out? And why did he even own it?

Finally the movie finished, Rose's head was buried in the Doctor's chest and her grip around him was tight. The Doctor had his arm securely round Rose with his face in her hair. Both of them were terrified at what they had just seen. Both of them thought that they might never sleep again!

"Is it over?" The Doctor asked his voice shaking from fear.

"Yeah," Rose replied in the same tone.

"That was scary,"

"I know,"

"I'm not going to sleep now."

"Same,"

"Maybe, we could share the same room, might help us." The Doctor said. Hold on, had he just asked Rose to sleep with him? Boy, he must be scared.

"OK," Rose said.

"Right, come on." The two of them got up and walked to the Doctor's room both terrified of any noise that was made.

When they reached the room, both of them dived under the covers and hugged at it. The Doctor peered over the top and made to turn out the light, but Rose stopped him.

"Wait, what if something comes out of the shadows?"

"Then I'll get it!"

"OK,"

"Try and get some sleep now." The Doctor told her.

"If I wake up, will you be here?" Rose asked.

"Yes, now go on. No monsters are going to get you." The Doctor told her. Rose settled down and fell asleep. She was facing the Doctor, but wasn't touching him. As she slept, the Doctor began to think about what this could do to their relationship. He wasn't sure what was scarier, the movie or the fact that this one night could change the way they lived together forever. Looking at Rose now, asleep in his bed, the Doctor knew he was in love with her. To be honest he had known for a while now, but didn't want to admit it. But he did, the Doctor was in love with Rose Tyler.

The night went on and the Doctor couldn't sleep, one that movie had been way too scary, but two, the Doctor had to think about what he was going to do and if he fell asleep, he would either have a nightmare or dream about Rose, which wouldn't help.

Finally, the Doctor began to drift off, but before he was asleep to the universe, he was awoken by a whimper next to him. The Doctor sat up and saw that Rose was crying. She was having a nightmare. The Doctor began to shake her.

"Rose, wake up, everything's all right, but you have to wake up." The Doctor said as he shook her. Rose awoke and flung herself into the Doctor's arms, crying. The Doctor rubbed her back and tried to soothe her.

"Hey, Rose, it's all right. You're safe, you're OK. What happened in your nightmare?" The Doctor asked.

"You were taking by monsters and they killed you." Rose mumbled into the Doctor's chest.

"Hey, shh, it's all right, I'm here and I'm not dead. It was just a dream Rose." The Doctor told her, as he continued to rub her back.

"But it could happen, you never know with this life."

"Do you wanna go home?" The Doctor asked sadly.

"No, cos that won't keep you safe."

"But you'll be safe."

"I don't care."

"Aww, look, I won't let anything happen to you or me if I can help it."

"OK, it's just that, I love you Doctor and I don't want to lose you." The Doctor felt his hearts fill with happiness because the girl he loved loved him back.

"I love you too, Rose and I don't want to lose you either." The Doctor told her. Rose looked up at the Doctor believing that she might have misheard. The Doctor leaned in and captured Rose's lips with his own. The kiss started innocent enough, but soon became a full-on snog. They let go for breath, but they were both hungry for more. Their lips met again and this time the kiss turned into something more.

Their last thought before falling asleep was that they knew their relationship had changed forever. All thanks to a scary movie at the end of a long day...

~End

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked. I think it went well, but I'm not sure. BTW how scary is 'saw' cos I've never seen it and I don't want to see it.<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**DTSTTF!**_


End file.
